East High's Valentine's Day Dance
by x3 BayBiiGiRL xo
Summary: It's the EH's Valentine's Day Dance and Chad wants 2 ask Taylor 2 the dance but he's afraid he'll get turned down & Taylor likes him 2 but she won't admit it. Are they going 2 go together or not? Will they ever confess their feelings 2 each other? Chaylor


**Disclaimer: **If you guys think that I own HSM, you guys must be OUT OF YOUR MIND. I don't own the characters or ANYTHING. I thought you should just know.

It's Valentine's Day and it's time for our..

**EAST HIGH'S VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE!**

COME JOIN US! THERE WILL BE A:

LIVE DJ

FOOD

AMAZING DECORATIONS

DANCING AND SOCIALIZING!!

**WHEN – SATURDAY, FEBRAURY 14, 2007**

**8:00 – 10:00**

**WHERE – EAST HIGH SCHOOL GYMNASIUM**

THIS DANCE WILL BE EAST HIGH'S GUY PICK! SO GET READY GIRLS, YOU MIGHT BE ASKED TO ONE OF THE BEST DANCES EVER!

Gabriella gently folded the flyer that was stuffed into her locker and put it into her folder. Troy's gonna ask me, I know he is. She thought.

Then she thought again, of course he is Gabriella! Why wouldn't he? He's going out with you!

Gabriella always gets nervous when she sees dances coming up. Before she moved here, she had a boyfriend who cheated on her and she'd always think that her next boyfriend would do the same.

But she knew that Troy wasn't that kind of guy. Sure, he was a basketball jock but he doesn't act like the jocks in the movies like Mean Girls. He was the guy that you would love to hang out with, no matter what clique you fall in. He was nice to everyone and that's how he got so popular. Even though some of his looks were a bonus to his popularity.

Ever since the winter musical, (or the way Ms. Darbus says it "musicale") East High's Wildcats have become well, like second family.

And that's why he's going to ask you, Gabriella thought. A basketball team captain and a straight A student? Equals..?? You decide.

But it'd probably wouldn't be bad she thought, maybe I'll just ask him. Wait, is it girl's pick or guy's pick?? Oh no, she thought.

She took out her folder and took out the flyer. Gabriella slowly skimmed through the page and it said in capitalization. "GUY'S PICK!"

Oh my god, he's not going to ask me! What if he forgets to ask me?! She thought. What if he doesn't know about the dance and I tell him about it and it makes me look stupid! Or worse, what if he's – CHEATING ON ME!

As these words raced through her head, she saw someone's hands cover her eyes. It was so sudden that she completely didn't know what was going on.

"Guess who?" A guy's voice asked. It was Troy. Gabriella smiled widely and her heart was beating so fast she thought, if even Troy could hear it. That would be embarrassing!

Gabriella smiled and said (jokingly) a random guy's name, "Uhhmm, Nick?"

She turned around, and Troy's smiled turned into a frown.

"Nick?!" he said it as if it was some bad word everyone was banned to say.

Gabriella laughed and kissed him. "I was joking!" She giggled. Troy laughed a little, "That wasn't funny!"

Gabriella giggled. Then there was a moment of silence. They both knew what they wanted to ask about. Gabriella waited..and waited..and waited.. Then Troy spoke up,

"Well, I-I was just wondering.. there's this dance coming up and I was wondering..well, if you want to, I'm not l-l-like making you or anything.. If.."

Gabriella couldn't wait any longer and he knew she was about to be asked and answered his sentence. "You mean to the Valentine's Day dance?" She smiled.

"Yeah," Troy said slightly, "It'll be fun with you."

"Awwww.. okay." And they both kissed.

"The only problem is, is how Sharpay is going to take it." Troy said, "She's always been wishing to go with me, but I want to go with you."

Gabriella understood. After the winter musical, Sharpay and Gabriella were sort of friends. Not like friends, friends but they weren't enemies. But after all that big change, Sharpay still had feelings for Troy. I mean who wouldn't blame her?

"It's okay." Gabriella said. She was in a good mood, nothing is going to stop her today. She's just been asked out to the best dance by the best guy she could actually have!

They both kissed for like, the third time when Chad came in with a sweatshirt that said "WILDCATS!" in red and said, "Uhhh.. not to ruin the romantic scene her but I have the BEST NEWS EVER!!"

Troy rolled his eyes and asked, "What is it, dude?"

Chad took a moment to catch his breath from all the running, "Okay, I just heard from someone on the team that the Evans are going to be out of town during the dance!!!"

"YES!" Troy shouted but not too loud to let anyone hear. Troy looked at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled. "Well, Troy that solves your problem!"

"You bet it does Sharpay's is so" Troy stopped quickly when he saw Sharpay and Ryan coming down toward the hallway.

Sharpay had on a white glittery tank top with a short denim skirt and big hoop earrings. Ryan's clothes matched with her sister's. "Whatever!" Sharpay said to Ryan, "The dance is like SO NOT important, I mean we're going to Paris! The Fashion show! We're going to meet plenty of designers like Jimmy Choo and Rebecca Taylor!"

Ryan stopped walking and looked at her weirdly, "But yesterday you said that you wanted to go with Tr-"

"SHUT UP!" Sharpay screamed. "I NEVER SAID THAT!"

Gabriella, Troy, and Chad giggled. "She's breaking in the inside." Chad said.

"So who are you going with to the dance?" Troy asked.

"Ohh..I don't know, I don't have a date yet." Chad said staring down on the floor getting all quiet.

"How about Taylor? She's like perfect for you! You guys would make a cute couple!" Gabriella said, getting all excited.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Matchmaker but Taylor doesn't like me!" Chad said blushing just saying that name. "At least, I don't think she does..well, I'm POSITIVE she doesn't!"

"Well, uh have you asked her?" Troy asked.

"NO!" Chad said. "She would think that I'm some idiot!"

"C'mon Chad! Face it, you don't know if Taylor likes you or not, so just give it a try!" Gabriella said encouragingly. "She might say YES."

"I don't know.." Chad said his eyes wandering trying to see if Taylor might be around somewhere listening to the conversation. "I'm not going to say anything to her unless I'm positive that she likes me. And plus, If I don't have anyone to go with I'll just go practice on some hoops that night. No big deal."

Chad walked away and right after the early bell rang. Troy and Gabriella stood there for a moment exchanging looks and finally Troy said, "Look, I've known Chad since Preschool and I know when he likes a girl or not. I'm positive he likes Taylor so I'm going to try my best for him to find a date. What do you say? Wanna help too?"

Gabriella nodded, "Of course! Taylor obviously doesn't have a date yet and even though we don't really know that she might like Chad, I kind of see her staring at him. It's definitely love!"

Troy smiled, "Great! How about I'll ask Chad again and you go ask Taylor and see what you can find?"

"Okay, I'll ask her at Science, that's where I'm going next." Gabriella said closing her locker and putting her tote on her shoulder. "See ya!"

Gabriella and Troy both went separate ways and the late bell rang.


End file.
